


I wanna hold your hand

by Metal_Mare



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: LGBT, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Mare/pseuds/Metal_Mare
Summary: Nick and Erik settle down for the night and the sole survivor reminds Nick how much he loves him.
Relationships: Male Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine, Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	I wanna hold your hand

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all this is just straight up fluff okAY

“What the hell happened in here?” The synth’s rough voice echoed throughout the vault, keeping his gun raised as he helped Erik examine every Nook and Cranny. There was blood everywhere. Blood and evidence, remains of those who were brutally slaughtered in the comfort of their own vault. “I mean...you have a better idea on how these vaults worked...do you think there were others...others like vault 111?” The synth lowered his gun and turned to Erik. 

The survivor stood there, his green eyes peering through his scratched glasses as he tried to play out scenes in his head, situations that would give him any sort of answer.

“I guess so...I don’t see why not, the world is full of...horrible people.” Erik frowned and Nick could read the guilt on his face. “Horrible people that make bad mistakes.”

“Hey now, don’t beat yourself up, love.” Nick spoke up, stepping around the gore as he went to put his flesh hand on Erik’s shoulder. 

“You may have done bad things in the past but you owned up to it, you owned up to it and turned your life around. Now you’re doing good for people, for the commonwealth and damn it, I’m proud of you.”

Erik shook his head before smiling, earning a soft smile from the synth.

“Oh Nick...you always know what to say...” Erik turned to him and grabbed Nick’s hand, squeezing it gently.

“Thank you...”

“No need to thank me. I love you. Always will.”

“I love you too, Nick.” Erik purred before leaning up to kiss the detective, who happily kissed back with a soft hum. They shared the moment for awhile, only pulling away a bit so Erik could catch his breath before kissing again.

Eventually they had to get back to work, get back to scourging the area for stimpacks and caps.

Much to their surprise, Erik had stumbled across a cooking station. “Hell yeah! Food time!” Sole had yelled, starting a small fire with a match underneath the pot before looking through his inventory.

He then realized...he really wasn’t good at cooking.

“What a nice little get up we have going on here, I wouldn’t mind one of these back at the agency....you know Erik, I’m not that bad of a cook myself. If you wanna give me the reins while you get rest for a bit, I wouldn’t mind.” Nick suggested, putting his hand on Erik’s shoulder. 

“Well I’m not gonna argue against that.” Erik got up and let Nick take over, investigating the room a bit more.

He managed to find a bed that he could drag closer to the station as well as container of caps and medical supplies.

It sort of felt like they were camping and not having to fight for survival. Maybe, for once, Erik and Nick could just...enjoy each other’s company. The human smiled to himself. 

The smell of cooked meat pulled him out of his thoughts as Nick walked over to him, giving him a plate full of steak and cooked vegetables.

“Eat up kid, I haven’t seen you eat a full meal in days.” Nick grumbled as he took out a Nuka Cola and popped the cap off, waiting for Erik to sit down before giving both to him. 

For awhile, Nick and Erik just took time to decompress. Talking about whatever the hell was on their minds, just enjoying the moment they had together. 

Erik was the one to ask Nick out. It was after they had killed Winter. Nick has thanked him over and over and the two of them could feel something grow between them.

“I think...we should be more than friends.” Erik had spoken up.

“O-oh...well, I uh...it’s not that I don’t feel the same way...but I’m just an old bot, Erik. Are you..sure this is what you really want?”

“Of course. I’m in love with you, Nick.”

“Well I love you too...maybe that’s all that matters.”

Ever since then, they have been happily in love and growing closer every day. 

“Hey Nick...can I see your hand for a second?” Erik spoke up. Nick flashed him a confused look but complied, turning so he could reach out his flesh hand.

“No no no, not that one, the other one.”

“Why the hell would you wanna see this?” Nick asked, confused. He was very self conscious about that hand, he hated it when anybody pointed it out. Nonetheless, he complied once more and Erik carefully grabbed the skeletal hand, squeezing it gently. 

“Because.” Erik started. “I want you to know that I don’t love just the “normal” parts of you. I love every bit of you. You’re wires, your plastic bits, the lights, the whirring noises whenever you get excited or scared.It’s YOU...and I wouldn’t want it any other way. You got that?”

If Nick could blush, he would. He was speechless, his mouth hung open a bit as his brain processed everything he said. And then Erik smiled and Nick smiled harder, turning his face away a bit.

“Heheheh, come on now, you’re gonna give a toothache.”

“Whhhy’s that? Am I too sweet for ya, Nicky?~” Erik teased and Nick teased right back.

“Oh I’ll give you a toothache, lover boy.” 

“Lover boy? I like that nickname.”

“Yeah, don’t get used to it.” And they both laughed, a feeling of warmth setting in their chests. It was so comforting to be able to just laugh and have a good time. For once to just forget the evils of the outside and to just, live. And love and be free.

“Come on now, you need to get some sleep. It’s getting late.” Nick said, giving Erik the blanket that he had packed.

“Can we-“

“Of course we can cuddle, I’m pretty sure you’d throw a fit if I said no anyway.”

“You know me so well, Nicky~” Erik grinned and wrapped his arms around Nick, being reminded once more that he was actually...really warm.

And Erik closed his eyes, falling asleep in the arms of his synth lover. 

Things were going to be okay, no matter what the Commonwealth would bring, Erik knew that Nick and himself would be prepared. They had each other and in the end...that’s all that mattered.


End file.
